


A Little Lost

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: It's a tough job being Captain America.  Always being a role model and a leader can weigh heavy on a guys shoulders.  Poor Steve needs a little TLC and reminding that he is more than just his title.





	A Little Lost

The hum of the engine vibrated through his body as he stared absently out of the window. Another mission, another bruising. The not so soft snores of Clint somewhere behind him and the light tapping on the console from Tony were nothing but background noise to him. This treadmill of righteousness was exhausting. There was always another battle, another mission, another reason to fight. He was always the one to boost morale, give the inspirational speech, the leader, but Steve was so tired. He wanted to stand up, to be counted, but he wasn’t sure how much more he had to give. He had to hold on, he was more than a man, he was a symbol. Looking at his bloodied knuckles, he knew the super soldier side of him would heal quickly but his inner Steve would take longer. He felt he was losing himself, being taken over by Captain America.

A movement to his left brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see you slip into the vacant seat beside him. He gave you a small smile but he knew you could see right through it. He was always so strong for everyone but somehow you knew, you always knew. Through all the headaches and pains you seemed to know what he was really thinking, offering a light hand squeeze or warm smile. 

With a deep sigh, he sank back in his chair, suddenly feeling every single year of his age. Sometimes he wondered if there was something here between the two of you, something worth taking the time to explore, but then another mission came up, another threat. It wasn’t like his affection came and went but life seemed to be pulling him in another direction. Captain America in opposition to Steve Rogers.

The jet touched down and it was a flurry of debriefing and paperwork. It wasn’t until much later as he stood in the shower that he let himself crack. The tears mingled with the hot water as they rolled down his cheeks, his hands bracing himself against the cool tiles as his body shook with sobs. Killing never got easier. Sacrificing himself over and over for the good of others took a piece of him each time. A piece he could never get back. Although, when he was with you that felt like a lie. 

Wandering down the corridor barefoot, his grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips and his white t-shirt clinging just more than a little, his thoughts came back to you. It was like a puzzle he couldn’t quite figure out. That was when he heard voices in the midst of a heated conversation, his super hearing picking up the dialogue easily.

“That’s not what’s happening.” Tony sighed in frustration.

“Tony, I’m not saying you’re doing it on purpose but just think about it.” There was an exasperated tone to your voice that told Steve this conversation had been going for some time.

“No. I don’t need to think about it.” Tony insisted, clearly annoyed.

“Then ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. It’s getting worse. You all call him Cap more than Steve and everyone is so busy dealing with their own shit that they aren’t paying attention to each other. You’ve got Pepper, Nat and Clint lean on each other, Scott has Hope, Sam and Bucky have that whole weird brotherly thing going on. He’s the first to look out for everyone else but who is looking after him?” There was a pause as Tony glanced behind you and saw the man in question standing there.

“You. You are.” Steve leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest as his eyes met yours. Over and over you had been the one to look after him, the one who seemed to instinctively know what he needed even before he did. He had been willing to lose whatever could be between you in order to win the battle but he knew that if he wanted to win the war he needed you by his side. 

Tony smirked at Steve before exiting stage right, leaving you to it. Steve moved closer, drawn to the warmth of you, wanting to allay any of your concern. “You’re always looking out for me and it’s about time I told you that I love you for that. For many things, really. I’ve been so focused on saving the world for everyone else I’d thought it would mean sacrificing my own happiness.” 

“And now?” your voice was filled with nerves and a hint of hope. You’d been in love with Steve Rogers for years now but never thought your feelings could possibly be reciprocated.

“And now, now I know what I’m really fighting for.” He cupped your cheek, his thumb grazing lightly over your skin. The exhaustion deep in his soul lifted as he looked into your eyes and he smiled softly. To you, he was more than a soldier, more than Cap. To you, he was simply Steve and that would always matter more than all these things that he had done. “I would really like to kiss you, if that’s okay.” He said tentatively, his smile growing as you simply nodded. Leaning in he pressed his lips to yours and realized some fights were worth losing.


End file.
